The invention relates to components, such as rotors and/or rotor housings for a camshaft adjuster, and to methods for producing such components for motor vehicle engines, in which the rotor, with vanes that extend radially outwardly from a rotor core engages in chambers of the rotor housing formed by webs that extend radially inwardly from the outer housing wall, and the contours of at least one of the components comprise or are produced from a continuous casting or an extruded part made of a metal alloy, particularly a light metal alloy.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,615,487 (=JP 2002-180809) discloses a valve drive for a motor vehicle whose rotor and housing are made of an extruded aluminum alloy. The blank is cut to the desired length and then machined in a cutting and polishing process.
To ensure fast and cost-effective production, it has also been proposed to produce a component blank for items of the above-mentioned type by separating a, or the, continuous casting or section and, in a forming operation using a die, either before or after separation, calibrating the component to the desired dimension as described in international application no. WO 2004/089574 (=DE 10 2004 011 659).